Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by ToxicKittenXoXo
Summary: What happens when the females of Naruto make their own Akatsuki only to meet face to face with the original Akatsuki ?  "THEY JAKCED OUR SWAG !" "S-Swag?""What hidan means , Tobi is that they're coppying us" "HOW DARE THEY , U'N" DeixSaku


Kitty: Hehe.

Sasuke: *Facepalm*

Sakura: *Sweatdrop*

Naruto: Uhm , Kitty you really shouldnt start so many stories without finishing the other three you have D:

Kitty: Oh hush you , I can handle this CHAA ~

Sakura: _ Thats my line.

Naruto: ANYWAYS , Enjoy this new story ^^

Sakura: Kitty dosent own Naruto.

The pink clouds on the black clothing stood out brightly , the people who wore the clothing strutted , their heels clicked againts the marble , white floor.

"God this sucks so much ass"

"Shut up Temari"

"I _really _do hope you weren't talking to me , Pinky".

"Of course I was adressing to you. Shut up , they might hear us."

"Fuck , Why does the Killer Kunoichi's have to be co complicated ?"

"Well , we did start this whole thing , might as well stick with it till the end."

My names Sakura Haruno and I'm the leader of the 'Killer Kunoichi's'

You see , we got tired of being the underdogs , never really been taken seriously , always having to be protected. So , we made the Killer Kunoichi's as a sign that says "We are not to be taken granted. We aren't just there for the looks."

We have killed , murdered & assinated various people , of course at first it was tough , but we want no part of Konoha any more so to prove we weren't kidding around with this we did what wasn't expected of just 'Females.'

Now we're on the hunt , we're wanted in every village.

You could say we're like the Akatsuki.

Only we wear heals and lipstick

At the moment ,we had to assisinate a man by the name of 'Kuri Hoshiga.'

Kuri has been known for kidnapping infant girls and turn them into prostitutes to raise money for himself.

Just the thought of that disgusting rat made me want to throw up.

He lived at this huge , white mansion , about 4 stories high. The two guards at the entrance were too easy to knock out. Now Matsuri went to go check out the west , Ino at the east and Hinata to the south and Kurenai at the north. Which left me with Tenten & Temari.

Suddenly , the mic attached to my ear spoke.

"Ino reporting. Two at the east. Difficulty rating , easy. Both knocked out. Over."

"Hiya~ Matsuri here , 3 at the level , Medium. All three ~"

"H-Hinata reporting. 3 a-at the s-south. Difficulty range , Medium. Two knocked out and one killed. O-over."

"Kurenai on , 5 at the north , Difficulty level , Hard. 3 Killed and two unconsious , Over."

I nodded , giving them the orders to wait outside of the building after I've finished the Job. They agreed.

"Okay Temari , I need you to check out the main entrance of his room and knock out any Body guards , TenTen will assist you."

Tenten rolled her eyes while Temari groaned.

"What the fuck , I'm capable of doing it myself" She sneered , Tenten & Temari did not get along very well"

"Thats what you said last time , and what happend ?" I asked her , my voice raising. I did not want to deal with them at the moment.

Tenten spoke up "You got your arm broken , thats what. Now shut up and listen to leader Sakura."

Temari shot her a glare before walking towards the 4 guards , Tenten trailing shortly behind.

"Hey there boys" Temari said , giving a wink at one of the body guards wile Tenten batted her eyelashes at the others.

"What do you girlies want ? You here for the Boss's entertainment ?" One of them gruffed , he had golden hair that seem to shimmer.

Tenten giggled , slowly reaching into her weapon pouch.

She wasnt called the weapon mistress for nothing.

Temari , obviously seeing this , smirked , Gripping her fan tight.

"You could say that."

And with those final words Tenten swished out two Kunai's , each aimed at two of the man's forehead's.

Each striking them to their death.

Falling to their knees , dropping down lifelessly to the floor , pooled in their own blood.

The other two reacted , reaching down their pockets and held up guns at the two females.

"You bitch! , I'm going to fucking kill y-

With one swish of Temari's large fan , they're backs collided against the cement wall , sliding down unconcious.

Temari smirked "Not if I kill you first."

Sakura walked behind them , nodding in approval.

"Thank you. I'll handle Kuri."

Temari pouted "Aw c'mon , I want in on the action too Sak !"

Tenten sighed and grabbed her hand gently "Come on , lets go. Sakura knows what to do with the scumbag."

Temari only pouted more , but followed Tenten when she began to walk away to meet up with the other's outside.

Before she left she turned around and smiled "Give him a huge pounding for me , will ya ?"

I giggled "Sure thing Temari"

"FUCK THIS SUN AND FUCK THESE COATS"

Itachi sighed. "Hidan , dont yell , you're giving me a headache."

Hidan glared at the uchiha "GOOD , THEN YOU'LL PROBABLY DROP DEAD TOO."

"Hidan , you shouldnt insult Itachi like that , its not very nice"

"SHUT UP , I'LL DO AND SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT , YOU HUMAN LOLI-POP."

Kisame sweatdropped anime style , hitting the Janshist on the arm hard.

"OW , FUCKING BLUE FISH , I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE."

Kisame scoffed "I'm a shark dumbass."

Hidan growled , launching himself directly at the blue-man.

Thankfully Deidara stepped between the two.

"Guys just shut up and act your age, un." He scowled , narrowing his sky blue eyes at Hidan mostly , but shot a glare at Kisame.

Hidan sneered."You're just pissy because you look like _Barbie_"

...

"YOU ASSHOLE UN , I'LL BLOW YOU TO BITS , YEA." The blonde screeched , holding up his fist in a threatning way.

"BRING IT GIRLIE." Hidan yelled , puffing up his chest and took a step closer to the artist.

Konan slapped both of them behind the head , earning a cuss word from Hidan and an 'Ow' from Deidara.

Sasori snorted in amusement.

"Will all of you stop acting like children ? We're S-class criminals for gods sake now act like one." Konan mumbled , joining Pein's side , who , seemed unfazed by all this.

"Retards" Mumbled Itachi , opening the door to their underground hideout.

After getting settled Tobi, Pein , Sasori and Itachi decided to watch the T.v , while Deidara , Konan & Hidan went to their rooms.

"WELCOME TO JERSEY SHOR-

"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER-

"I'M A VAMPIRE , BELLA-

"Our breaking news of the day the 'Killer Kunoichi's have struck again , their leader Sakura Haruno murdering Kuri Hoshiga , reported dead. Two Kunai's were found on his wrists , pinning him on the wall while a huge slash across his chest. Another Kunai on his heart and a gun-shot hole peircing through his head. The signature kiss on the cheek assuring us , it was her. If you are to see or suspect that one of them are near your village please conta-

Pein was about to flip to the next channel when he was halted by his action when he spotted her picture.

The female seem to be in a rush , wearing a black mini-skirt with a black buttoned-up shirt that stopped right below her belly button that was pierced. The sleeves were rolled up and she wore black boots that reached up to her knees.

But that wasnt what caught his attention.

What caught his intrest was the pink clouds on their clothing.

Just like their's.

"What the fuck"-Kisame

"No way"-Itachi

"Can they even do that ?"- Pein.

"I KNOW THAT BITCH" - Sasori.

"T-Tobi is confused"

Kisame sighed , throwing his hands up in the air and slouched againts the couch he was sitting in.

"They're jacking our swag !"

Tobi tilted his head to the side "S-Swag ?"

Itachi rubbed his temples , he felt another headache coming.

"What Kisame means to say , they're copying us."

"Ooooh , so what do we so Pein-shishou ?" He asked curiously.

Pein's attention snaped back up , giving each of us a look.

"We are to search for them , one by one of course. From what I've seen and heard they arent just average Kunoichi's. They're dangerous. We're going to see if we can track any of them down but for now each of you will be givin to capture a certain Kunoichi. I will look more onto this and give you each one you are to kidnap. Understand ?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh , and inform the other about this , we need all the help we can get." Itachi said , looking at Tobi.

Tobi smirked from under his mask and nodded.

Tobi had a feeling this was going to be fun ~!.

"Ugh , Hey Sakura we're already on the news again" Groaned Matsuri , plopping down on the couch.

After finishing off the mision , they to arrived at their very own 'Hideout'.

it was a normal , large house. With 3 rooms.

Sakura had the pleasure to sleep with Matsuri

Tenten with Hinata

And finally Kurenai with Temari.

Whinning Sakura walked over to the flat screen T.v in the living room , turning up the volume.

"If you are to see or suspect that one of them are near your village please contact us immediatly , these women are not average and are hazardous."

I smirked.

Damn straight we're hazardous.

Stretching I glanced at Matsuri , Ino , & Hinata , who were still watching T.v.

Kurenai and Temari were probably sleeping or taking a shower.

"Next up the Killer Kunoichis havent been the only ones at a killing streak , the Akatsuki has been reported for over 8 deaths these past 5 days , two of them were children under the age of 11."

I hissed.

How could they be so monsterous ?

"I'm going to sleep Guise , Wake me up if you sense anything wrong or strange"

"Y-Yes Sakura-sama"

"Sure thing Forehead"

"Okay Sakura-chan , Sweet dreams ~"

I walked up to my bedroom , already in my comfy Pj's I drifted to sleep.

"Do you all understand ?" Pein asked.

The whole crew of the Akatsuki stood before him , each either nervous or confused.

Pein sighed.

"I'm going to repeat this only one more time"

"Sasori , you get Tenten. She has dark brown hair and is wrapped into two buns."

"Got it"

"Hidan you get Temari. Her appearance looks slightly like Tenten's only her hair is of a lighter shade and she carries a large fan , so be careful."

"Oooh , I'm so scared of a _fan_"

"It has the strength to blow off an elephant , you should be."

"Kisame you get Matsuri. From what I've heard she's the sweetest out of the whole group so it shouldnt be too hard for you to capture her. She has light-brown hair that reaches up to her shoulders"

"Oh Joy."

"Itachi , you deal with Kurenai. I believe you know who she is and what she looks like."

Itachi nodded.

"Tobi , you get the easiest one , Hinata. She's extremely gulible and shy. She has raven hair that drifts down to her waist. Her eyes dont have pupils for she is related to Neji Hyuuga."

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will get Hinata-chan "

"I shall be capturing Ino. Who has long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Like Hinata she has no pupils. She also looks a bit like Deidara"

Deidara shot him a nasty glare and bit his bottom lip in order to prevent snapping back at their leader.

"And finally , Deidara you get the leader , Sakura. Her appearence is easy to spot for she has pink hair that reaches up her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Dont allow her looks to fool you , she may seem fragile and weak but she was trained by Tsuanade , having inhuman strength as well."

"Okay , un"

Konan coughed.

Pein _almost_ smiled.

"Konan shall be keeping track of how many we have and other information like where they are likely to go next and their weaknesses , abilities , ect."

Konan gave him a small grin.

"We are to look for these females tomorrow , early in the morning. For now all of you get some rest you'll need it."

And with that , they each dispursted their little group , heading to their own rooms.

Little did they know that hunting them down wont be as easy as they thought.

Kitty: Hehe , sorry its so short and there's barely any dialouge. I just had to explain whats going on so far and their goals.

Hope you enjoyed it though ~.

_NextChapter preview._

_Deidara chuckled, pinning down the jade- eyed female to the ground._

_"Got cha "_

_Squirming under the Iwa's grip only to fail , her arm felt like it was on fucking fire._

_Thanks to his 'art'_

_Lowering his head down , the S-class criminal nipped at her collarbone , grazing his teeth across her sensitive skin. Getting goosebumps from his touches her breath hitched._

_W-What was he doing ?_

_Deidara couldnt help but smirk at the Kunoichi's reaction , it was cute really._

_Whispering in her ear he managed out a seductive whisper _

_"Are you a virgin , Kitten ~?"_

_Sakura's eyes widen , beginning to thrash around._

_The blonde , amused by her antics , smirked even more._

_"I'll take this as a yes. Well , you wont be for much longer ~"_

4 reviews = New chapter.

XxBitterSweetPoisonXx ~


End file.
